Archie Comics
right|250pxArchie Comics ist ein amerikanischer Comicverlag. Bekanntheit erlangte er durch seine wohl bekannteste Serie, das dem Verlag namensgebende Archie-Comic, sowie die in Deutschland wohl bekannteste Figur Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Die ersten Archie-Charaktere, Archie, Veronica und Betty wurden 1941 von John L. Goldwater und dem Zeichner Bob Montana erfunden. Der erste Comic erschien 1942. Siet 2015 gibt es ein Comic-Remake für die heutige Zielgruppe. Konzept Archie dreht sich um das Leben seines titelgebenden Protagonisten, einen rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Jungen namens Archibald "Archie" Andrews, der in der Kleinstadt Riverdale wohnt und zur Schule geht. Archie ist der typische Durchschnittsteenager: Immer auf Spaß aus, immer knapp bei Kasse, immer hinter den Mädchen her und immer in so manchen Schwierigkeiten steckend. In Archies Leben tummeln sich noch eine Vielzahl von anderen Figuren: Charaktere *'Betty Cooper' und Veronica Lodge: Betty und Veronica sind zwei Mädchen und Schulkameradinnen von Archie an der Riverdale High und zugleich beste Freundinnen und größte Rivalinnen um Archies Gunst. Betty ist ein blondes, freundliches und extrem multitalentiertes Mädchen aus bürgerlichem Haus; Veronica ist die verwöhnte schwarzhaarige Tochter eines schwerreichen Industriellen. *'"Jughead" Jones' (Forsythe P. Jones) ist Archies bester Freund. Jughead (zu Deutsch: "Maultier", ein Slangausdruck) ist ein gefräßiger Faulpelz, wie er im Buche steht, aber sein Verhalten versteckt einen feingeprägten Scharfsinn - den er allerdings nur anschaltet, wenn ihm danach ist. Jugheads Markenzeichen ist seine eigentümliche Kopfbedeckung, die einer Krone ähnelt, und er hält sich einen Hund namens Hot Dog, der in seinem Wesen sehr nach seinem Herrchen kommt. *'Reginald "Reggie" Mantle': Der möchtegernsmarte Reggie ist der unfreiwillige Schulclown auf der Riverdale High, denn er ist ein angeberisches Großmaul, dessen ungezügelte Klappe ihn immer wieder in große Schwierigkeiten reitet. *'Marmaduke "Moose" Mason' und Midge Clump: Ein Pärchen an Riverdale High, wie es gegensätzlicher nicht sein kann. Moose ist der Stärkste, aber gleichzeitig auch der geistig Langsamste der Riverdale-Schüler. Er reagiert aber schnell eifersüchtig, wenn irgendein Junge (ganz besonders Reggie) es wagen sollte, seine Freundin Midge auch nur anzusprechen - und nur die Dümmsten oder die Wagemutigsten sind blöd genug, um seinen Zorn und seine rund 200 Pfund Muskelmasse gegen sich aufzubringen! *'Dilton Doiley': Der typische "Nerd" - kleingewachsen, scheu, unsportlich und Brillenträger, aber hochintelligent und belesen. Ist besonders dick mit Moose befreundet, dem er regelmäßig Nachhilfe gibt. *'Chuck Clayton': Ein afroamerikanischer Schüler und einer der besten Athleten der Riverdale High. Sein Vater (Coach Clayton) arbeitet als Sportlehrer in der Schule. Chuck geht fest mit Nancy Woods, ebenfalls Afroamerikanerin. *'Ethel Muggs' (Big Ethel): Ein Mädchen, welches eine große Schwäche für Jughead hat, welcher aber nur etwas von ihren Keksen wissen will, die sie für ihn backt. Eigentlich eine eher als unattraktiv dargestellte Figur, hat sie in der Serie auch ein paar Makeovers erhalten, in denen sie recht ansprechbar aussieht. *'Mr. Hiram Lodge': Veronicas Vater ist der reichste Mann in Riverdale. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter hält er nicht sehr viel von Archie, zumal dieser ihm in der Regel recht kostspielige Kleinkatastrophen ins Haus trägt. *'Mr. Waldo Weatherbee': Der Direktor von Riverdale High. Ein eher altmodischer Zeitgenosse, dem die Eskapaden seiner Schüler (ganz besonders Archie) oftmals an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben. *'Miss Grundy', eine ältere und trotz ihres strengen Wesens recht beliebte Lehrerin an der Riverdale High. *'Pop Tate' ist der Betreiber einer Eisdiele, in der die Riverdale-Schüler gute Kunden sind und daher mit Pop ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis unterhalten. *'Cheryl und Jason Blossom': Ein Zwillingspaar, das auf die Eliteakademie Pembrooke zur Schule geht. Beide sind in der Regel recht hochnäsig gegenüber den bürgerlichen "Townies" (zu welchen sie auch Archie und Konsorten zählen), was sie aber nicht davon abhält, mit ihnen zu interagieren - entweder aus romantischen Interessen (Jason wegen Betty, Cheryl wegen Archie) oder um sie mal richtig zu ärgern. Der Charakter der rothaarigen Cheryl war so beliebt, dass er sogar seine eigene limitierte Comicserie hatte. *'Josie and the Pussycats': Eine Girl-Rockgruppe, die sich aus der rothaarigen Josie, der afroamerikanischen Valerie und der blonden Melody zusammensetzt und besonders für ihre markanten Katzenkostüme bekannt ist. Die Heftreihe wurde auch in einer Cartoonserie und einem Actionfilm umgesetzt und war auch das Namensvorbild für eine Bubblegum-Rockgruppe aus den Siebzigern.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archie_Comics Galerie Archie_Logo-1.jpg Comic_Achie_Veronica_Betty.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Inhalt